Products received in a fulfillment center are often associated with various product attributes. In the context of an electronic commerce system, certain product attributes may be desirable by customers but not marketed and/or categorized according to these attributes by electronic commerce systems. Attributes that may cause a product to be desired by consumers may come from various sources, such as, but not limited to, the product's exterior packaging, the manufacturer, and/or third party sources. Additionally, it may be difficult to determine what categories and/or attributes associated with a product that customers desire and generate subsequent product recommendations and targeting campaigns.